A Thousand Years
by RinSabreDelta
Summary: Lily knows better than to expose herself to danger. She's an endangered species, after all. Still, things get complicated when she stumbles into the Mikaelsons' radar. Heaven knows what'll happen to her.
1. Chapter 1

Lily stood off to the side, careful to be sure her gloves were in place as she watched people pass. Tonight was the night of one of the infamous Mikaelson Balls, and when her co-worker had come up with invitations a few weeks ago, Lily had been over the moon. In the many years of her life, she'd wanted to attend one of these, but the fear of being found always won out. Tonight, however, she would take a chance and enjoy her night. She pushed a lock of deep red hair out of her face, watching the swirling gowns. Lily was grateful she'd chosen black in her gown; the simple A-line dress hid her hips well enough to keep attention off of her, but looked as nice as most of the others around her. She had managed to blend in perfectly.

"Excuse me." The formal voice behind her nearly made her jump, and she turned to see a rather handsome man giving her a smile. He had dark hair and eyes, with a strong jawline and a pleasant build. Instantly, she could feel hunger rise within her, and she was careful to keep it hidden as she returned his smile. "I was hoping you would consider a dance with me." Glancing at the crowd first, she decided one dance wouldn't kill either of them. With a nod, she took his offered hand, surreptitiously checking to make sure her gloves were on securely, and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. Almost seamlessly, his hands found positions on her waist and cradling her own, guiding her through a waltz. It had been ages since she'd waltzed; perhaps this was a supernatural after all. He certainly didn't smell human, though he did smell delicious. It was taking a surprising amount of her control to keep from feeding right here. "So, may I ask your name?" She almost missed the question, looking up to see him arching a brow with a small smile.

"Lily." They continued the dance, her skirt managing to swirl around their legs without becoming a problem. The light material danced in the currents of their movements, adding an almost fairytale feeling to the night.

"Lily. Lovely name." He gave a nod, his gaze never leaving her even as he managed to avoid other couples. "I'm Elijah."

"A pleasure to meet you, Elijah." The name rang a distant bell, but with her lifespan, if could be literally anything. She shook the feeling off, focusing instead on keeping herself in check. She must have been too obvious, however.

"Are you quite alright?" That brow was arched again, and she briefly wondered just how long this song was going to be.

"Yes. I suppose I'm just interested in learning more about my partner." She gave a charming smile despite herself, and wanted to curse at the slightly dazzled look that crossed his features as he chuckled. She was meant to be laying low, not hunting out in the opening. She hated to admit it, but she may need to feed soon; that meant a brief trip out of New Orleans.

"I'm sure you know nearly everything that needs to be known, given the party you're attending." His tone was playful, and she saw no warning in his gaze. Still, she couldn't help but be confused.

"This isn't my usual crowd. Can't say I know every guest like apparently you do." He gave another chuckle.

"I suppose I should, considering it is _my_ party." His party. He as the host. Suddenly, the familiarity of his name made sense. Elijah Mikaelson, head of the family that threw this party every year. And, to those who ran in the supernatural circles, one of the most dangerous men alive. Not just a vampire, but an Original. Her hunger was shoved away by her fear, and his smile faded quickly. "Lily-"

"I have to go. I'm sorry." She started to pull away, already knowing which exit would take her to her car the fastest. He frowned, only slightly increasing the strength of his hold. She managed to squirm until he just had her hand, and she easily slipped from her glove and turned to run. Unable to be completely rude, she called over her shoulder. "Thanks for the dance." Once outside the ballroom, she gathered her skirts in hand and sprinted for her car, ducking in and immediately heading for the city limit. A few days away from town would give her a chance to both feed and drop off his radar. Hopefully, that would be all it would take.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily left for a week, finding a tiny town somewhere in the sticks and feeding there. Feeling stronger and a little less paranoid, she shrugged off her encounter at the ball, sure that by now the eldest Mikaelson had other things to think about. She made it back to her apartment and collapsed onto the couch, taking a deep breath as she got relaxed in her home. She let her eyes close, reveling in the feel of power coursing through her. She could make it another few weeks off this, if she was careful and didn't over exert herself.

"Good morning." Lily gave a screech at the masculine voice at her door, jumping to her feet and facing it ready to fight. Elijah smirked from her doorway, leaning against it as though he owned the place. Her heart nearly leapt into her throat, and he gave a chuckle. "No need to be frightened. I simply came to talk." She watched him cautiously, and it took her a few minutes to realize he couldn't enter. Taking a moment, she looked him over, noting the way the suit fit just right and he looked completely at home with his hands in his pockets.

"How did you find me?" He reached into his jacket and she tensed. He may not be able to enter, but he could throw a knife faster than she'd be able to dodge. His smirk fell just a bit as he pulled out a piece of cloth, unfolding it to reveal her glove from the other night. Of course. Any one of the wolves in this town would be able to track her by scent. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. Her mind raced with what this would mean; moving away again, changing her name, avoiding other supernaturals and Fae. Elijah cleared his throat, drawing her attention back to him.

"May I come in?" At her hesitation, he offered the glove as much as he could without being able to cross the threshold. "You have my word, no harm will come to you." A few moments of deliberation and she nodded, murmuring that he was allowed to enter. He gave a genuine smile as he stepped in smoothly, stopping a foot or so from her and offering the glove. "Perhaps we should have a seat. I feel as though this may be a deeper conversation than I originally planned."

"I suppose. You'll forgive my shit hospitality, but I don't really have any blood or anything to offer you, Mr. Mikaelson." Without turning her back, she moved towards her living room, noting he kept a respectful distance as he followed.

"Consider yourself forgiven. Though, if you have tea, that would be magnificent as well." She gave him a surprised look before turning into the kitchen, taking a chance and turning her back as she opened a cupboard. Tea was fairly important to her, and she only ordered the best online. Still, she had quite a few kinds and no idea what he liked.

"Any flavor in particular?" She felt more than heard him coming up behind her, the hair on her neck standing on end at his proximity. He seemed to consider her options before pointing to a tin of Earl Grey. "I should have guessed." Stepping away from him, she flicked the kettle on and got two mugs. Pulling her favorite tea out, she set it next to his before turning to face him with her back pressed against the counter. "So, what exactly is it you want to talk about?"

"Well, perhaps we can start with why my lovely dance partner left in such a scandalous fashion?" His tone was light, but you would have had to be an idiot to miss the genuine curiosity he felt. She crossed her arms across her chest as his hands found their way back into his pockets. Her glove lay on the counter between them.

"I have my reasons." It was a piss poor answer and she knew it, but it wasn't like she could just tell him what she was. As far as she knew, there were less than a handful of her kind left. The only one she could confirm was some girl out in the Midwest who had managed to form a tentative peace between the Fae. Elijah just stared as though waiting for something more and she finally sighed. "I like living and I'm not keen to have it end anytime soon." He frowned then, shifting a bit closer but not getting into her space yet.

"You believed I would kill you last night?" He sounded mildly offended and she rolled her eyes as the kettle beeped. Turning to pour the water over the tea, she shrugged.

"I believe everyone will kill me, given the opportunity." She turned and offered him his mug, noting the shocked look on his face as he took it. "We're not all so lucky as to be an Original, after all." He shook his head as she sipped her own tea, sighing quietly at the relaxing scent of hazelnut.

"That sounds like a rather hard life." He wasn't wrong, but she wasn't about to wallow in pity with him right there. Instead, she shrugged again, feigning at nonchalance.

"It beats the alternative." At his questioning look, she continued. "I'm part of an endangered species. The combination of difficult conception and everyone hunting us meant our numbers dropped quickly."

"Humans may hunt, but surely-"

"No, you misunderstand. _Everyone_." Her gaze hardened. "Including your kind. No one felt safe with my kind around, and so decided the world would be better without us."

"I don't understand, what are you that you pose such a threat?" She shook her head, sipping her tea a bit more to calm herself.

"You'll forgive me if I keep that to myself. I really don't need it getting around town." Elijah sipped his own tea, thinking that over.

"You don't trust me." It wasn't a question, and she knew he understood. He set the tea aside, stepping closer to her and sending her heartbeat into overdrive. Knowing he could hear it made a blush rise to her cheeks out of embarrassment. "Then, I suppose I'll just have to take every opportunity to build that trust." He reached for her hand, and she snapped both away, tucking them behind her. She may have just fed, but she wasn't taking chances. The possibility of having someone like her because they want to and not because she compelled them was too good to pass up. His smile had returned as he arch a brow, resting his hands on her shoulders instead. "Right. No hands then."

"Consider it Rule One."


	3. Chapter 3

Lily didn't know what to expect with Elijah trying to earn her trust, but so far it hadn't consisted of much. It seemed he was giving her some space, and while she appreciated it, she also worried about what he might be up to. No one knew what she was around here, but that didn't mean he couldn't find out. And once he did…it would be the end of her time in New Orleans, if she was lucky. Two days after his visit she got a knock on her door, and was less than surprised to see him standing on the other side.

"You knock now, huh?" Her tone was polite but joking as she let him in, taking in his suit and briefly wondering if he just hated jeans. He smiled at her, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small velvet box. Her eyes widened and her brow furrowed. "Uh, I'm flattered, but I'm pretty sure marrying someone you just met only works in Disney movies." He rolled his eyes.

"Very funny, but no." He did open it to reveal a simple ring, offering it to her. "You said there are those who would kill you. This ring will keep you hidden from locating spells." She hesitated before taking it, inspecting the band. It was simple enough, and as she slipped it on she wondered at how he'd gotten the right size. It didn't feel particularly powerful, but she supposed that was the beauty of it.

"Thanks, I guess. You didn't have to do all that." She looked up to see him still smiling at her and tucking the ring box back in his pocket.

"Consider it the first step in my plan. Speaking of, step two." He stepped a bit closer, and she fought the urge to lean into his space. In spite of her recent feeding, he still smelled too good to resist, and she could feel herself growing peckish. "I would like for you to join me for dinner tonight." It was less a request and more a statement, and she couldn't help her flirty remark back.

"I'm not usually one for blood, but some Italian would be marvelous." He gave her an amused look and she smiled despite herself.

"I was thinking about the same. I could come pick you up around 7?" Elijah started to reach for her hand before catching himself, instead gently grasping her forearm. She was impressed he remembered and touched he wasn't pushing her about it yet. With a nod, she accepted, and his smile only grew. "Great. I'll leave you to your day, then." With that, he let himself out, and Lily had to take a minute to figure out what she needed to do. She decided an at home spa day was in order, and grabbed her keys. She was going to need some supplies.

After spending the day working on her hair and nails and turning her small bathroom into a sauna, Lily couldn't believe she was actually debating with herself about what to wear. Most of the things she owned were meant for hunting; she didn't really go on dates. With a sigh, she settled on a simple back dress, rummaging through her clothes until she found a shawl to go over it. A pair of black heels and a touch up to her make-up and she was ready to go just as the knock could be heard at her door. Lily checked her looks one last time before going to answer it. Elijah stood there in a dark suit and tie, a smile lighting his face as his gaze moved over her form.

"You look ravishing." It had been ages since anyone had said something like that to her, and she blushed lightly. "Are you ready to go?" She nodded, taking his arm and locking the door behind her. He led her out to a fairly nice car and even opened the door for her to get in. The ride to the restaurant was filled with idle small talk, and Lily could tell Elijah was doing his best to make sure she felt comfortable. She found herself relaxing even before they made it to the table. Dinner passed easily, and she realized she may just trust him soon enough. That changed, of course, when talk turned more serious.

"Lily, may I ask you a personal question?" Elijah's gaze was intense, and it brought shivers down her spine.

"I suppose, though I don't promise an answer." He nodded and seemed to choose his words carefully.

"You know what I am. What my family is." She dropped her gaze, already knowing what he was going to ask. "Would it be possible for you to tell me what you are?" With a sigh, she finished the wine in her glass.

"I'm sorry, Elijah. It really is better if you don't know." He frowned, leaning in a bit closer.

"But why? Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not so awful." She wanted to laugh, knowing what she knew about her species' past.

"Because if you or your family knew, you would all want me dead. I represent a danger to anyone in power, and those with power are not likely to want that taken from them." Even if he didn't seem to crave the power over the vampires that his brother did, she knew Elijah was used to being in control. The idea of losing that control would likely force his hand. He studied her with concerned eyes, his head shaking slightly.

"I know it likely won't change anything, but I promise you'll be safe with me." He reached out and brushed his fingertips along her wrist, drawing shivers up her spine. Noting how dark this dinner seemed to have gone, she opted to humor.

"Oh, come now. Don't tell me you're getting all sappy over a pretty face." He gave a half smile, though she could swear she still saw the gears turning in his head. She spent the rest of dinner keeping things light, and soon enough he was escorting her to her door. "Thank you, Elijah. Tonight was really fun." He nodded, before leaning down quickly to peck her lips. She stiffened with the effort it took to hold her nature at bay, wanting to drain him immediately. He gave a small smile before turning to go, leaving her to wrangle her hunger and her growing feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Lily found herself dancing around the house in some pajama shorts and a tank top, cleaning her house and singing along to the music on her phone. Her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail, and she was enjoying the usual routine of dusting and cleaning her windows. She spun around quickly, colliding with a solid object and nearly falling right on her ass. Elijah caught her with a laugh, and she pulled her earbuds out quickly.

"How long have you been standing behind me?" She smiled up at him, getting herself settled back onto her own feet. He didn't quite release her, but she was finding it just a bit easier to resist her usual compulsion. In a spur of the moment decision, she moved up onto her tiptoes and have him a chaste kiss.

"Long enough, I suppose." He seemed pleasantly surprised by the gesture, but she could also tell he was holding back some. She pulled away and stepped around him, scooping up her cleaning supplies and heading to the kitchen. Elijah followed behind, keeping a respectful distance. "I was hoping you would accompany me for dinner again tonight." As she tucked things away, she thought it over. She had been planning another hunt, but if she was quick today she could make it back in town.

"Sounds good. I'll have to meet you there, though." She turned to see him giving her a confused look and she sighed. "It's a...thing. Part of who I am involves a type of feeding. Different from yours, but still necessary to my survival." He nodded slowly, though confusion still colored his gaze. She patted his arm and moved to pass him. "So, what time?"

"I was thinking seven, if that's alright?" She nodded, already planning out the rest of her day. She'd need to get as far as possible, though obviously not too far from the city. There may be some people in the bayou she could feed on. One or two would be fine for now; she could always feed again in a few days. Elijah said his goodbyes, kissing her cheek gently before taking his leave, leaving Lily to her preparations for her day. The bayou was a success, leaving her feeling more energetic and excited for the evening ahead. She was outside the restaurant at seven sharp, waiting less than patiently for her date to arrive. As time passed, she grew more and more concerned, fidgeting and checking her phone far too often. Now glad that she'd chosen skinny jeans, boots, and a somewhat tight blouse, she called her favorite bartender to try and find the Original.

"Hello?" Cami's voice was tired and wary, setting off alarm bells in Lily's head.

"Where's Elijah, Cam?" Lily could hear the stress in her own voice, and it took Cami a moment to answer. Provided with a location, Lily ran to the warehouse district as fast as she dared, pushing past people and calling half-assed apologies as she passed. She arrived in time to see Elijah and Klaus surrounded by people, all glaring at the two. Both men had their backs to her, and she strode in with purpose. Whatever snappy comment Klaus was making was lost on her, and she grabbed the first attacker she could reach, turning him around with a smirk. Without hesitation, she began to feed, eyes nearly glowing blue as she drained him. Dropping his body in a heap, she turned her smirk to the rest of them, seeing the shock on everyone's faces. In two strides, she grabbed the next one, repeating the process and feeling the energy fill her. As if that was the cue, everyone moved into motion, stakes flying as everyone attempted to kill each other. She managed to snap two more necks and feed on another before it was over, leaving her panting and feeling more powerful than she had in ages. A small part of her knew how dangerous this was, but she couldn't find it in her to care. She felt she could take on anything.

"Lily..." The sound of Elijah's voice had her turning to face him, eyeing the two vampires that were watching her. Elijah seemed concerned, though his brother looked far too gleeful for her taste. Elijah took a step towards her, and she brought her gaze back to him. "Lily, is this what you've been hiding? Truly?" Power still coursing through her, she could tell her eyes shone an unnatural blue. Both stepped closer, and she took an automatic step back.

"I can understand why you might be shocked, all things considered." Her voice came out snarky and strong, not at all like the fear that was building. She could probably escape one of them, but if they tag teamed her, she'd stand no chance. Klaus was still giving her that damned smirk. "And you, wipe that grin off before I do it for you."

"Oh, she is a fiery one, isn't she, Elijah?" Klaus took another step towards her, raising her ire.

"Niklaus, enough." The use of his full name must have been enough, because she watched as the younger man turned to his brother in shock. Her own gaze turned to Elijah, and she could see so many conflicting feelings there. In a blink, he was in front of her, reaching for her arm, opening his mouth to speak. She was quick to push him away, taking a step back as she did.

"Don't." Her voice began to quiver as the glow faded from her eyes. Elijah shook his head, still reaching for her.

"No matter what you think, this changes nothing between us."

"This changes everything, Elijah." Her voice was quiet now as she continued to back away. "Go home...forget everything." She turned and ran, sprinting her way home without looking back once. Her heart felt like it would explode, and something told her it wasn't just because of her mini-marathon. She leaned back against her closed door, sliding down to the floor and trying her best to stop her shaking as she thought over what would likely be the end of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily spent the entire next day packing her things, knowing she wouldn't get the farthest head start before Klaus would come for her. Shoving clothing into a bag, she moved across her room to pack a few more personal items. It felt like she was running out of time, and she began to try and move faster.

"Lily." The voice at the door scared her and she whipped the brush in her hand at the source, not surprised when Elijah caught it. He was giving her a wary look, and she let her power course through her, ready for a fight. He tossed the brush aside, striding towards her. Tensing, she prepared, hurrying towards him and spinning around him at the last moment. His arm shot out, hand catching her waist, and pulling her back towards him. With a surprising amount of strength, she pushed away and sprinted for the door. She could sense him behind her, knew just when he lunged towards her and dropped into a slide, watching him stumble over her. She moved back to her feet and was nearly to the door when he slammed into her from behind, pushing her against a wall and holding her there. Panting, she struggled for only a few moments before giving up, huffing.

"Elijah, let me go."

"Are you going to run again if I do?" Lily remained silent. "Hm. In that case, I'm afraid we'll have to talk this way." She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, noting his pinched frown. He didn't make any move to release her. "Now, to the matter at hand-"

"There is no matter. Either kill me or let me go." Her voice was hoarse, and she realized she was near tears. There was a few moments of silence before she was spun faster than she could realized, finding herself pinned to the wall yet again but facing Elijah. He looked down at her with an intense gaze, his eyes searching her before he kissed her hungrily. With her emotions spinning out of control, she didn't even try to fight her usual urges, giving in almost immediately to her drive to feed. His hands moved from pinning her by her arms to gripping her waist, pulling her flush against him as she fed. When her mind finally caught up with the moment, she shoved him away, panting as she stared at him. He made a move towards her again and she held up a hand.

"Wait, wait. Give it a few moments for the effects to wear off." Elijah looked confused at her words and she gestured between them. "What you're feeling right now isn't real. It's a side effect of my feeding on you." Almost as if her words triggered him, she watched his eyes grow dark and his veins become more pronounced, signaling his own hunger. "Elijah, keep control."

"Right, of course." He sounded thoroughly breathless and heated, and she wanted nothing more than to cross the room and finish what they started. She stayed quiet however, waiting until it appeared he had his control back before speaking again.

"Could you see now why someone might be interested in controlling me?" He nodded slowly, straightening his tie. "Great. So, are you going to let me go?"

"No, that's not my intention." Her frown grew more pronounced. "But I also have no intention of forcing to you serve me in anyway." Slowly, he walked towards her, looking as though she were a cornered animal. "I want you to understand that my intentions are purely romantic, Lily. Nothing more."

"And Klaus? I can keep him at bay, but when it comes down to it, I'll lose a fight to the death."

"I won't allow it to come to that." He was just in front of her now, one hand brushing along her arm gently and soothing her frazzled nerves. "Please, stay." She sighed, looking away at her mostly packed apartment, chewing her lip. Whether she was on the run or here, the chances of her being killed were still high; at least here she had an Original in her corner. Finally nodding, she was surprised when Elijah pulled her into a hug. They stood like that, her face pressed to his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her.

"Well, I'm mostly packed already and said I was moving out, so I'm going to need to find a new place." He pulled back just enough to look down at her, nodding.

"You can come and stay with me. We have plenty of room in our home." It wasn't like it was a marriage proposal, but it made her giddy all the same. It was pretty close to being a home for herself; somewhere she would be safe and wouldn't have to worry about hiding. Quick to agree, she nodded, surprised when Elijah scooped her up into his arms. "Wonderful. I'll call ahead to have a room prepared and we can send for your things." He was already leaving and she squirmed with a small laugh.

"Elijah, I can move my own things." He shook his head, not letting her down just yet.

"Nonsense. I intend to care for you while you are with me." Elijah carried her down the stairs all the way to his car, ignoring the looks people on the street were giving them. The ride back to his home was spent with her hand encased in his and a somewhat doofy smile on his face, prompting her own smile. On their arrival, a team of people were given her old address and Elijah showed her to a large guest room. The bed alone looked more comfortable than anything she'd allowed herself in the last few decades, and she felt onto it with a giggle. Elijah stayed in the doorway, watching with his hands in his pockets and a somewhat more subdued smile.

"Thank you." Lily sat up to give him a sincere look.

"It's no trouble at all." He waved it off, and Lily knew she'd have to find a way to repay him. Perhaps helping him wouldn't be as bad as she was always taught, as long as she wasn't forced. "Your things will arrive by this afternoon. I'm afraid I have to meet with Niklaus and my sister to discuss some issues we have found in front of us. I'll come to you later." She gave a small smile and nod, watching as he left. Once she was sure she was alone, she began to explore. Once she found the bathroom with the large soaking tub, she knew how she'd spend her afternoon. In no time at all, she was running hot water and watching as her things were brought in, and couldn't remember a more relaxing time than when she sank below the bubbles, closing her eyes and letting her mind drift away. When two hands found themselves massaging her shoulders, she couldn't find it in her to care, though it didn't take a genius to figure out who it was. When she was ready to get out, Elijah politely left the room, waiting for her on a chair near a bookshelf that was mysteriously full of the few volumes she'd collected over the years. Grabbing her favorite pajamas and changing in the bathroom, she tied her hair back and moved to sit on Elijah's lap, curling against him with a book. She didn't remember falling asleep, only the comfort of her Original next to her.


End file.
